The present invention relates to a baseball bat exercising device. The exercising device includes a sleeve having a weight therewith, the movement of the weight indicating the power in a person's swing of a baseball bat. In the prior art, devices in combination with baseball bats are known The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,688 to Green discloses the concept of a novelty device which includes a baseball bat having a sounding means therein to simulate the sound of a bat striking a ball when swung. The teachings of Green are different from that of the present invention, in that Green does not teach or suggest a baseball bat exercising device which includes a sleeve and weight assembly designed to improve one's baseball swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,801 to Piazza discloses the concept of a hollow baseball bat having internal structure which is designed to increase the inertia of the bat during the swing. Piazza is different from the teachings of the present invention in that Piazza fails to teach or fairly suggest a baseball bat exercising device which is designed to be secured to the outside of a bat and is adaptable to different sized baseball bats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,793 to Lane et al. discloses the concept of a baseball bat having an internal structure which is designed to indicate the velocity of a baseball bat when swung. Again, the teachings of Lane et al. are different from that of the present invention in that Lane et al. does not disclose or suggest a baseball bat exercising device designed to be slid over a baseball bat and to be used to practice baseball bat swinging.